Where Our Love Belongs
by Crimsonsilverbeast
Summary: This is just a short one-shot that I figured would hit at least a few events in the InuYasha week. Remember I only do this for fun and I do not own any part of InuYasha. Though I'm glad Takahashi gave us this awesome gift.


**A/N: This is just a little something for InuYasha week. I don't usually do these, but I started this awhile back and figured I'd finish it for the event. **

Days and now years had passed since they were together, though he came here every third day it did little to ease the loss. During these days of her absence he had traveled to help his friend battle youkai and even a few bandits that had tried to raid the village. He kept himself busy, but during the night hours it was even harder. High in the sacred tree he would sleep or at least try to. Still it was only brief and always ended with him being pulled from her world. After that vision he found it was no point in trying to rest. Some times he would just stay in the tree and remember the days when she was still here. And others he would just run as fast as he could to nowhere. Still he never gave up hope that she would return to his side, he had been alone for 200 years what was two hundred more.

It was on this night though his dream was different from the others. This time there was no well, no watching as he was pulled from her world. This time it was darkness and blood everywhere, the scent was her's and on his hands as well. Naraku's voice talking in his head saying, "You did it again didn't you, InuYasha?" His heart pounding as his enemy's voice drew closer in his mind and in complete panic, InuYasha left out a mighty growl. His breathing was heavy and his head pounding. He woke in a complete sweat and found it hard to breath. The scent of blood made him feel sick, even if it was just a dream it still felt so real.

Jumping down from the old tree which he was pinned to for 50 long years, InuYasha then went to the river to get some fresh water. After a good splash of cold water and a few handfuls to quench his thirst. He started to stand only to have an imagine of her standing naked in the river bathing. 'Damn these memories.' InuYasha cursed in his head as his heart started pounding. Still no matter how much he knew these things he was seeing were not real, he couldn't stop from watching them play out in his mind. He swallowed hard as he watched her hand traveled over her wet breasts and down over her silk stomach. His own body was becoming hard from the desire he felt. And now even his own body was wet with sweat as he tried to control himself. There was a bright flash of lightening and like that the imagine was gone.

Still even as the storm crashed and the rain poured down on him. InuYasha didn't move from that spot till the early morning hours. He was soaked, he was tired, and mostly he was lost without her. He was strong with her by his side and yet she had also been his weakness as well. Because with her not here by his side, he was weak and very much alone too. Still no one saw this during the day. He was the InuYasha they all knew and no one ever saw this weakness in him. However there was one who did and because they promised to look after them. A small miracle would be in the making.

One last simple wish was placed on the old hidden well. This of course was never known by either one. And so as planned once she was done with high school Kagome would next start college and the rest of her life. Still she always felt empty and knew just who was missing in her life. Of course the well had closed three years ago. And the fear of the darkness from the last encounter with Naraku was still fresh in her mind. Still her mind wanted nothing more then to see him once again. A simple touch of her hand on the rim of well and a thought of him allowed the well to know the one last wish had finally been made.

Of course she had her doubts about going, this would be an only one time passage. 'I can't deny it anymore I want to see InuYasha again.' Just as she finished thinking this Kagome's mother had entered the well house, after seeing the sliding door open. Her mother only said her name and Kagome moved back a little trying to figure out what path to follow. Even though her heart had already jumped in long ago just to find it's missing half.

A warm hug and a simple. "You do what you need to dear." Was all she said, Kagome knew her mother was right. This was what she needed to do. For one she needed to put all her fears aside. And next let the love she felt for him guide her back into his strong embrace. The last hug between Kagome and her mother was short, but in that moment everything was said that needed to be. Her daughter was now a woman and was of age to make her own choices in life. She knew the love Kagome felt for InuYasha was very strong. And wanted her daughter to be happy and with the one she truly loved once again. She only cried once her daughter had slipped through the well, both of tears of joy and some sadness.

'Damn kids.' He thought in his head as his ears were being pulled by two little girls. A sudden scent had quickly changed his grumpy demeanor and in a flash he was off to find out if it really was her. Once at the well the scent even stronger here, made his heart almost stop. Three long years have gone by since he smelled her scent or even looked in to her beautiful brown eyes. With a hard swallow he lowered his hand hoping this wasn't some trick his mind was playing on him. And when he felt her warm hand touch his, it was like everything around him stopped. Still without hesitation he quickly lift her up finally seeing what he'd long to see, to hold and to claim as his.


End file.
